Untitled For Now
by BabyBeaver
Summary: Just something I came up with a long time ago about the wedding and such... Alternate reality to what's happening in new episodes in January, but that's all right. We could all use a break from reality, right? And I don't have a title yet...


**August 13****th****, 2008: I know there are several future fics in this category already, but…there's always room for more, right? XP**

**So, Ricky's kind of part of the baby's life (much as I dislike the guy, he at least deserves to visit the kid), Amy's keeping the baby, and her parents are gonna let her marry Ben sometime after Baby's born. Just 'cause.**

**I own nothing…except maybe the baby name ideas… **

* * *

"So," Leo started, leaning against the doorjamb and looking at Amy and Ben curiously.

Ben eyes his father curiously. "So…what?"

"Just curious."

"About…?" Ben prodded, twirling a finger in a "continue" kind of fashion.

"Ah, you know. Things."

Ben rolled his eyes and Amy piped up, "What kind of things?"

"Like if you've thought of names for your baby yet…"

"Sure, you answer Amy's question…" Ben muttered, but his father and Amy ignored him as Amy replied, "I was thinking Sarah Anne…"

Ben looked at her in disbelief. "You want to name your baby after _my_ mother?"

"Sure," Amy answered, frowning. "You…don't like it?"

"I love it. And you," Ben grinned, hugging her—no easy feat, since she was three weeks from her due date.

"What if it's a boy?" Mr. Boykewich asked curiously.

Amy bit her lip. "I was thinking maybe…Benjamin Richard…"

"Richard as in Ricky," Ben interpreted.

"Uh huh," Amy replied, looking nervous.

"I think it's a good idea," Ben smiled reassuringly.

"If it's a boy, anyway. You haven't found out yet?" Mr. Boykewich asked.

Amy shook her head. "I wanted to be surprised."

Ben nodded in understanding, then looked at his father.

"So Dad. How's that nursery coming?"

"It'd be going faster if I had some help," his father returned, his eyebrows arched.

"Call George and Henry. I'm sure they'll help. Heck, call Ricky. He'd probably be willing to help too. And George has all those guys at the furniture store…"

"You're not gonna help?"

Ben waved his hand at his bed, which was covered in papers. "I'm helping plan a wedding here, Sausage King. I don't have time to paint walls."

He glanced at his father's primer-stained overalls and grinned. "Besides, you look like you're having fun."

Now it was Leo's turn to roll his eyes, and Amy chimed in, "My dad would be happy to help you… And I can do without Ben's help for a while. My mom said she'd come get me soon anyway. Maybe she'll stay for a while and help me figure things out."

"Better yet, ask her if she'll stay for pizza!" Mr. Boykewich suggested with a smile.

"We do have a few months before the wedding, you know…" Amy mused.

"Oh, I know. But I'd think you'd wanna be mostly done planning by the time the baby comes so you can take care of it," Ben replied logically.

The doorbell rang, interrupting the conversation, and Leo headed downstairs. Ben and Amy heard him greet Amy's parents and lead them upstairs.

Soon, George and Anne stood in the doorway, George quickly heading toward the nursery with Leo while Anne sat down next to Amy and asked, "So, how far are we?"

Amy showed her mother the guest list so far, along with the color scheme and several ideas for cakes. They shooed Ben out of the room when they opened a dress catalogue, but he could hear them discussing certain ones from across the hall in the nursery, where George was measuring walls and making notations in a notebook.

"So…we're still allowed to come visit Amy…" George stated almost nervously.

"Well of course. You're her parents. And we don't live that far. You can come visit Amy and the baby whenever you want, I suppose…" Ben replied, twirling a paintbrush.

"And you'll come visit us…?" George inquired.

"Of course," Ben replied with a frown. "Why wouldn't we?"

George sighed. "I don't know. I'm just worried, nervous about letting my little girl get married at sixteen…"

"And I'm nervous about letting my only child get married at sixteen," Leo stated. "But they'll be fine."

"That's easy for you to say," George mumbled. "You'll be living with them. Or, they'll be living with you…"

"And you're a mile away," Leo reminded him. "It'll be fine."

George sighed, not replying, and Ben figured the conversation was over.

"So what color are we painting this thing?" he asked, looking around.

"Since we don't know if it's a boy or girl, we'll wait until after he or she is born, I think," his father replied.

"Why not paint it, like, beige or something?" Ben suggested, looking from his father to George.

"Good idea. I like it," Amy declared as she entered the room, stopping in front of Ben and leaning back into him.

"You think so?" Ben asked with a smile, and Amy nodded.

Leo grinned at George. "See? You've got nothin' to worry about."

"So what's up with those wedding plans?" George asked, looking at Amy and Anne.

Anne smiled. "We've got the wedding party, color scheme, and reception planned, and of course the dress."

"What about the church, a photographer…all that?"

"George, we've got two months and several ideas for 'all that'," Anne replied. "Calm down. It'll get planned."

"You know, I've got an uncle who's a pretty good photographer…"

"That wouldn't be Great-Uncle Daniel, would it?" Ben asked suspiciously.

"As a matter of fact, yes."

Ben wrinkled his nose. "Why him?"

"Benjamin, he's family."  
"But he's weird!" Ben protested. "And wasn't he opposed to you getting married so young?"

His father's eyes widened. "Oh. Right. Never mind."

"What if we asked Aunt Denise?" Ben suggested. "Jenna and Cole are in the wedding. We might as well have someone who can handle them taking their pictures. Who better than their mother? And she's always snapping pictures…"

"You mean that blonde lady with the giant camera that you pointed out to me at your birthday party?" Amy asked, turning to look at Ben.

"That's the one."

"She seemed nice," Amy smiled. "She and Ashley were chatting, and Ashley was actually smiling…"

"Then Denise it is. She'll probably be happy to do it, too. Thank you, Ben," his father smiled.

"No problem."

"You know, I've never known a guy who was as involved in planning his wedding as you are," Anne commented, and Ben laughed. "It's actually kinda fun."

"And almost over," Amy added, relieved.

"Two more months," Ben reminded her, grinning.

"Benjamin…" his father groaned.

"So is the baby staying with you or us during the honeymoon?" Anne asked with a laugh.

"Honeymoon? They'll be feeding a baby every three hours! I think the honeymoon'll wait a few months," George scoffed.

"Well if you had agreed to let Amy get married _before_ the baby was due…" Ben reminded him with a smile.

George made a face and Amy laughed.

"You're acting like a five-year-old, Daddy."

"Speaking of younger people, where's Ashley?" Ben asked, looking at Anne.

"At a friend's house. Birthday party," Anne replied with a grin. "I think she's sick of wedding planning."

They all laughed and Leo glanced at his watch. "You guys hungry?"

Amy's hand went to her stomach and Ben laughed. "Stomach growling?"

"No, the baby's kicking…" Amy replied, pulling Ben's hand toward her stomach. As the baby kicked, Ben's face lit up, and the adults grinned, heading out of the room toward the stairs.

When the baby's kicks stopped, Ben declared, "Wow. That's…unbelievable."

Amy grinned up at him. "I think she likes you."

He narrowed his eyes and asked, "What makes you sure it's a girl?"

"Just a feeling."

"Uh huh…"

"You don't want a girl?" Amy asked, sounding hurt.

"I'm just not so sure your feeling is right," Ben replied with a smile, leaning down to kiss her cheek. "As long as the baby's healthy, I really don't care if it's a boy or a girl." He paused, then asked, "So, did you and your mom decide on a dress?"

Amy bit her lip and Ben reminded her, "My dad's paying, at least for some of the wedding, so you can get any dress you want."

"I know. We actually narrowed it down to three…"

Amy looked at him and asked, "Can we go eat now?"

Ben laughed, pulling her close and replying, "Oh, I don't know about that…" He grinned at her. "You look a little stuck."

"And whose fault is that?" Amy returned, glaring at him good-naturedly.

Ben shrugged. "Dunno."

"You don't know," Amy repeated.

"Nope. No clue," Ben replied, grinning.

"What would you say if I told you it's your fault?"

"_My_ fault?" Ben's grin didn't waver.

"Yes, yours."

"Hm…" Ben considered the comment, then relented, "I guess I should let you go eat, huh?"

"You think?" Amy answered, raising her eyebrows.

Ben chuckled and kissed her, loosening his grip only a little.

"Ben, I'm really hungry," Amy informed him, trying to wiggle out of his grip.

Ben sighed dramatically and let her go. "Fine, go eat."

Amy smiled and pushed herself up on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek.

"You're not coming?" she asked as she headed into the hallway.

"I'm not really all that hungry…" Ben replied, smiling reassuringly when Amy frowned. "You go eat. I'll be up here."

"Okay…" Amy sighed as she headed downstairs, and Ben walked back across the hall to his room, picking up the catalogue Anne and Amy had forbidden him to look at earlier.

Several pages were marked with post-it notes and Ben slipped to the first one, noting that Anne had penciled "maybe" and "cheap" in the margin. Flipping to the next marked dress, Ben blinked in surprise.

Next to this one Anne had written "perfect" and "expensive!!," and Ben shook his head. If it was perfect—and he could see Amy in it and smiled at the image—why worry about the price?

Picking up a post-it, Ben penned his own comment and stuck it under the first, then replaced the catalogue and picked up the notebook Anne and Amy had been filling with wedding plans. He flipped through the pages, smiling at Anne's rough draft of the wedding announcement and the way Amy had doodled "Amy Boykewich" on almost every inch of unused space. Just a few more weeks and it would be true…

* * *

**October 23****rd****, 2008: It took me FOREVER to finish this. And I decided that since it took me so long to do these 1640 words and I still couldn't come up with anything more, I'd turn it into a chapter-fic. If any of you have any ideas as to how to properly end this chapter, feel free to suggest them.****And yes, I realize I haven't updated anything in months, but I will get back to my Drabbles and Missing Scenes. Eventually. O.O**

**December 20, 2008: Wow. It's been like a month since I've looked at this thing. Well, that's nothing compared to some of my other ideas, SL or not. xD ****Anyway. Yep. Anybody got anymore ideas for me? Should I completely get rid of this? I'm open to suggestions.**

**And I realize in here I've got George and Anne still together and they're not anymore and all that other stuff that doesn't fit with January episodes and such, but bear with me. We're in an alternate SL world, here, because I don't want them to have to elope (speaking of which, I got an idea today from the promo...) and...yeah. This is an alternate reality, and some of you might not agree with it, but that's all right. You don't have to comment or read any further if you don't want to. :)**


End file.
